The Secret of Dr. Kisaragi!
The Secret of Dr. Kisaragi! is the twenty-second episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Hikaru is putting on makeup while looking over footage of Honey's battles against Panther Claw. Hikaru sees Honey as lovely and wants her power to be as lovely as her. At Shirobara Academy's cleaning period, Mira's gang demand Honey clean the floor for them. Natsuko tells them to back off but Honey does so anyway as Mira's gang harass Natsuko. Honey accidentally hits Mira's gang as she goes through the floor but they think she did it on purpose so they demand Honey do their homework; Yuki however scares them off. Yuki tells Honey not to be too friendly as she could be used, but Honey says she likes it like that. Yuki only says that Honey doesn't know who she is and tells Natsuko to back off. Miki however comes in and gives Yuki a cold look before walking off. Hikaru and her combatants had created a replica Honey System from Honey's data. Once the experiment starts however, the combatant begins to foam in the mouth and vomit foreign matter before his body gives out. Back at Shirobara, Honey asks if Miki has been seen and tells Yuki who didn't want Honey to leave her side that she made an album from the birthday party and wanted them all including Natusko to look at it. Miki is in pain from the foreign matter coming out of her body. She is then approached by Hikaru with Miki flashing into Sister Miki when learning Hikaru wants a complete Honey System. However, the foreign matter build up causes Miki to come out of her transformation. Hikaru hits Miki in her wounded area, knocking her out intending to use Miki as bait to lure out Honey. Seiji is nearly finished with his thesis but is visited by Hikaru who instructs him to give a letter to Honey. Seiji reads the letter before immediately going to Honey with the letter and map. Honey assumes the form of Hurricane Honey to go to the location. Yuki does not want Honey to go and chases after her with Seiji following. Miki is chained to a wall with the Boomerang Bleu she used to kill Dr. Kisaragi dangling by her. Hikaru shows Honey's approach to Miki while telling her that Hikaru will take Honey's power for herself. Miki's Honey System reacts to the dangling Boomerang Bleu so she uses her Honey System to telepathically contact Honey to tell her that she was the one that killed their father. Honey does not understand and becomes Cutie Honey to fight off the combatants. Honey carefully avoids the laser security system to find Miki who tells Honey about Dr. Kisaragi's real daughter and how Dr. Kisaragi probably loved her enough to go mad after she died and find girls with the same age, birthday, and blood-type to replace her. The first of which was Miki after Dr. Kisaragi killed her parents and kidnapped her. Honey is stunned by this but continues to look for Miki. Honey is confronted by the cyborg Watari, who Honey fights with Miki still explaining her story as she goes on to how Dr. Kisaragi experimented on her by erasing Miki's memories and replacing them with fake ones to make Miki believe Dr. Kisaragi was her real father. While things seemed to be going well, the side effects of the flawed Honey System started. Yuki was the next subject, which Honey can't believe and Miki tells her not to reveal this to Yuki as Miki had resigned herself to bearing the pain alone. Honey defeats Watari and finds Miki but Miki is held at knife point by Hikaru. When Honey demands Miki be released, Hikaru wants Honey's Honey System. A fight breaks out between them with Honey striking Hikaru down, Hikaru feigns defeat and catches Honey off guard. Hikaru proceeds to beat Honey and use her feather-like knife to attack. Miki however broke free and became Sister Miki using the hanging Boomerang Bleu to cut Hikaru. Hikaru retreats but Miki falls to her knees in exhaustion. Honey stays by Miki's side until she wakes up. Yuki and Seiji are still looking for Honey until Seiji says to go back as it was getting late. Yuki however threatens him not to come between her and Honey, or she'll kill him. Yuki walks off without him. Back at the abandoned base, Honey can't believe what Dr. Kisaragi had done. Miki only tells her that it's the truth and that Honey is the third attempt, this time as an android. In a sense, that made Honey Dr. Kisaragi's only real daughter. Yuki overhears that Miki killed Dr. Kisaragi, before Miki goes on how foreign matter first appeared out of her body and she went to Dr. Kisaragi but only found his diary and that Miki was to be discarded as her usefulness was gone. Miki also read about Dr. Kisaragi's true nature, remembering her past and prepared the Boomerang Bleu killing him. After the story was over, Yuki seemed to be disturbed by this. Hikaru re-entered the room with a group of combatants. Honey fought the combatants off with her Silver Fleurette. Honey and Hikaru fight but move to another area. Yuki then enters the room confronting her on killing Dr. Kisaragi. While Honey fights Hikaru and her grunts, Yuki becomes Sister Yuki to avenge her 'father' Miki's body however is overrun with foreign matter coming out of her body before it gives out. Category:The Live Episodes